


Mischevious Muffet

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Tickle fic, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: [ ORIGINALLY POSTED JULY 12 2016 ]Summary: Frisk brings Asriel to see an old friend. [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	Mischevious Muffet

“Come on Azzy!” Frisk called behind them. 

“I’m coming! Stop running so fast!” Asriel laughed back. Frisk was adamant about having Asriel meet everyone that they met in the underground. They had just met with Kid and now they were heading to Muffet’s cafe. The surface was beautiful and sprawling with humans and monsters alike. The sun was just beginning to set, signaling the onset of evening. A light orange glow lit up every corner of the small town. Frisk started to slow down so they could run beside their friend.

“Is it anything like grillby’s?” Asriel asked.

“Not really. It’s more of a bakery. Did I tell you how I met Muffet?”

“You said you fought a giant cupcake monster in a spiderweb.” Asriel deadpanned. “I swear Frisk it seems like everyone you met down there tried to kill you.” Asriel rolled his eyes, feeling uneasy thinking about how much Frisk had gone through down there.

“Not all of them. And it’s not there fault, they just wanted to get to the surface.” Frisk gestured to the world around them. They glanced back at Asriel with a reassuring smile.

“Are we even going to be able to meet her? Won’t she be working?” 

“It’s about to close, so she might have a free moment.”

“Uh- Okay.” Asriel followed his soulmate down the street to a small purple building with a large sign that read, in cursive letters. “Muffet’s Cafe”. A figure was standing outside seemingly about to lock up the building.

“Muffet!” Frisk called as they started running faster. Asriel sped up in order to keep up. The figure turned revealing a fanged face with 5 eyes. She wore a pink dress-like outfit with 6 sleeves that gave way to 6 slender arms. She had her black hair in pigtails held up by matching pink bows. Her face seemed to light up when she saw Frisk.

“Hello there, Dearie! You caught me just as I was locking up.” Muffet spoke with a high pitched voice with a slight hiss at the end of her words. Her words flowed together smoothly almost like a loud whisper. She glanced at Asriel. 

“And who might this cute little one be?” Asriel blushed at that, making Muffet giggle.

“This is Asriel. Asriel meet Muffet, the best baker on the surface!” Muffet laughed at the compliment.

“Why thank you dearie~ And it’s nice to meet you Asriel. Feel free to come to my bakery anytime! All proceeds go to real spiders.” Muffet beamed. “Would you kids like to come in for a bit. I haven’t seen you-” She gestured to Frisk. “- since that little play date in the underground. As long as your folks know you’re here.”

“Yeah, we told Toriel we’d be visiting you, we just need to be back in a couple of hours.”

“well then, please come in!” Muffet opened the door with one hand, and gestured the two inside with another. Frisk walked in and Asriel warily followed. The inside was decorated by many shades of dark and light purple. The cafe had an overall comfortable vibe to it and Asriel felt oddly at home. They sat across from each other at a booth lined with lavender cushions at a table with a spider theme. Asriel was starting to feel comfortable in the odd cafe, that is until Asriel felt something crawling onto his neck. Frisk had warned him there would be spiders, and he was fine with it. Except for the fact some seemed to have no knowledge of ‘personal space’. Frisk noticed Asriel stiffen and scooped the spider into their hand.

“Do you spiders have names?” Frisk asked

“Of course, they are monsters to after all. That one you have there is Danielle~” 

“Hi Danielle.” Frisk whispered to the small spider in his hand. It was a white arachnid decorated with pink highlights with long legs that stretched above its body and bent down sharply, making it seem smaller than it actually was. It crawled up Frisk’s sleeve and they watched in attentive fascination. Asriel smiled, feeling better about the spiders with Frisk so appeased by them. The spider made its way up Frisk’s shirt and crawled next to their neck, eliciting a couple giggles. It seemed to acknowledge the reaction and started moving its front legs across the bare skin. A steady stream of giggles was brought forth and Asriel had to chuckle at that. Muffet raised an amused eyebrow at this. 

“Aw. Danielle seems to like you. You two should meet her family~” A couple dozen white, yellow, and brown spiders crawled out from behind the two, warily crawling along the fancy patterned pillows. Asriel would’ve been scared but somehow he knew they were benevolent in their intentions. Asriel immediately started giggling at the light tickling sensations crawling onto his neck.

“Are the little ones ticklish~?” Muffet teased. She walked over to Frisk, sensing they were more comfortable around her, and lightly grabbed them, a hand under each arm, pulling them up into the air. She held the laughing child in front of her, occasionally bouncing the child causing them to squeak.

“Are my little darlings tickling you?” She used one hand to wiggle her fingers against Frisk’s side causing them to laugh harder.

Asriel watched Muffet treat Frisk like her own child. Frisk was somehow close with everybody. They saw the best in everyone. Asriel was starting to warm up the spider lady. Even though she sent her army of spiders on his way too sensitive neck. He doubled over in giggles, actively trying to not to scrunch up his neck in fear of hurting the spiders.

Meanwhile Frisk was going nuts as four arms went crazy on their upper body. one hand was gently fluttering along their right ribs, ghosting at the spaces in between and sliding along each individual bone. One hand had worked it’s way under Frisk’s shirt and was lightly scratching under their navel. One hand was switching between kneeding and spidering fingers at Frisk’s left side and the last hand was fluttering at Frisk’s neck, aong with about 8 spiders all walking across the skin with 64 tickling legs. Frisk was shrieking with laughter, they could barely think it tickled so bad. 

Asriel watched as his soulmate was tickled half to death while he dealt with the colorful array of spiders crawl all over every spot that got a reaction. Be it squealing at his neck, laughing at his tummy, cackling at his underarms, or giggling at his ribs. Pretty soon he felt new spiders crawling onto his feet, which already sent him into hysterics. the feeling of eights of legs moving in quick patterns onto his soles made him throw his head back and laugh at a new volume. Before he realized what happened it all ceased. He opened his previously shut eyes and saw Muffet staring back at him.

“Danielle, go easy on the poor dear. You’ve barely met this child.” Asriel felt a spider crawl off his neck and hop onto the table in front of him. It was Danielle. All the spiders that were on him started crawling off him sending him into a laughing fit. Muffet giggled at the sight. Frisk had been set down panting, though they still wore a bright smile. Asriel gazed up at Muffet with a shy smile, still oddly comfortable around her. 

“Sorry about that dearie. Danielle can be a bit mischievous.” Asriel only chuckled in response.

“Now you two better head on home. It’s getting late. We wouldn’t want your folks to worry would we?” Frisk nodded and walked to Asriel, reaching out their hand to take Asriel’s before the two walked out the door on their way home. Muffet waved from behind them.

“Be sure to visit sometime when we’re open. I’ll be sure to have some spider donuts prepared for the two of you!” Muffet called. Frisk waved back at her before Asriel glanced at Frisk. 

“You seemed pretty close with someone you’ve only met once when they tried to kill you.”

Frisk just shrugged, guiding Asriel back to their home as the sun finally finished its descent, dimming the orange glow that lit up the small town.


End file.
